1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a structure of a shoe. More particularly, the present invention relates to a shoe structure that comprises a flexible device to improve the sport efficiency and the comfort ability of the shoes.
2. Description of the Related Art
Shoes have become the necessary accessory of our daily life. For most of people, shoes are worn for the purposes of preventing the feet from getting filthy from the ground, or getting injury by some sharp objects on the ground. For sport candidates, the shoe structure and its design can be a complemented tool to the user to improve the sport efficiency, such as runner candidates, high-jump candidates or basketball players, the shoes that they wear can help them to increase their speed, the height or the distance they jump.
The conventional shoe structure is designed with a soft shoe pad located between the sole of the foot and the base part of the shoe in order to provide comfort to the user. Air bags are also utilized in the conventional shoes structure to absorb the impact force produced from the ground in order to minimize the injury to the feet of users. Those conventional shoes are made of EVA (Ethylene Vinyl Accetate Copolymer), PU (hard Polyurethane Elastomer), TPR (Thermoplastic Rubber) or TPU (Thermoplastic Polyurethance) materials. Those materials utilized in the shoe fabrication can replace the functions of the air bags. Those prior art are usually designed with lines pattern on the base part of the shoe structure in order to increase its roughness so that the fiction between the ground and the shoes can be increased. A good design pair of sport shoes can improve the sport candidates performance such his running speed.
However, those EVA, PU, TPR or TPU materials used in the shoes can increase the comfort ability of the shoe to be wore but its absorb ability of the impact force is limited. Further, although the line pattern design can increase the roughness of the shoes in order to increase the fiction between the shoes and the ground, the functions of the shoes in respect to the sport activities are restricted. Therefore, for certain sport users, a pair of shoes with good functions is needed.